List of PTV Park/PBS Kids Station Idents (1998-1999)
The name "PBS Kids" was first used in 1998 as PBS made changes to its profiles. Over 70 idents were used as a placeholder until October 1999, when regular PBS stations began utilizing the same idents as the then-new PBS Kids Channel. Station List KERA in Dallas: Daisy Field, Arthur ID. (alternate) KSPS in Spokane: Arthur ID, Mr. Rogers Neighborhood ID. (alternate), Underwater. Maryland Public TV: Daisy Field. University of North Carolina Public Television: Big Flower, Underwater, Outer Space, Sidewalk, Van. WETA in Arlington (DC Suburbs): Arthur ID. (Alternate), Van, Front Buildings, Farm, Safari, Rocket, Outer Space, Jungle, Underwater, Mr. Rogers Neigborhood ID (Alternate), Barney ID, Daisy Field. WEAO/WNEO in Akron/Youngstown: Daisy Field. WHRO in Norfolk: Big Flower, Mount Rushmore, Submarine, Rocketship. WSIU in Olney: Street. South Carolina Educational Television: Street, Outer Space, Daisy Field, Silhouette Bouy. WVIZ in Cleveland: Underwater. WDCN (Now WNPT) in Nashville: Daisy Field. Ident list Big Flower A really big sunflower is seen. The station logo is inside the flower WUNWDT - 001.jpg|WUNL (1998) PTV_Park_Station_ID_-_Big_Flower_(1998_WHRO-TV).jpg|WHRO (1998) PTV Park ID - Sunflower (WETA 2001).png|WETA (2001) Bye.jpg|WUNK (2002)|link=Sesame Street December 2002 (2).png|WUNC (2002)|link=1 Daisy Field Possibly in the same setting as the Barney ID, a field of Daisies is seeing. MPTkidwords Station.png|Maryland Public TV (1998) 515CA77B-928D-4685-85F8-56C2E5615921.jpeg|WDCN (2000) 374CF70A-FB51-45F0-9FF4-25F7EFC572D1.png|KERA Local Funding Bumper (1999) PTV Park Bumper - Daisy Filed (2008? SCETV).png|SCETV (2008?) PTV Park Schedule Bumper - Daisy Filed (WETA 2002).png|WETA (2002) December 2002 (3).png|WUNC (2003)|link=2 December 2002 (4).png|WUNC (2002)|link=3 Mount Rushmore In the same setting as the Wishbone ID, Mt. Rushmore is seen. Screen_Shot_2018-02-03_at_8.01.42_AM.jpg|WHRO (Unknown Date) December 2002 (5).png|WUNC (2000)|link=4 Street/Van A suburban street is seen. Some stations have a van pass by PTV Park Local Funding Bumper - Van (2005 WETA-TV).png|WETA (2000) 40-wsiu-dt.jpg|WSIU (2009) C13B184F-01C3-4DE4-ABAB-53A756BF503A.jpeg|SCETV (Unknown Year) 03F62AC1-A366-4539-8A50-541C3C8F726D.png|UNC-TV (2004) D035E3FC-9A52-46F3-A1B1-7593B5538B8D.png|UNC-TV Schedule Bumper (2004) WETA Kids - Clifford the Big Red Dog.png|WETA (2000) Sidewalk.png|UNC-TV Schedule Bumper (2002)|link=UNC-TV (2002) Sidewalk.jpg|UNC-TV Schedule Bumper (2001)|link=UNC-TV Just for Kids (2001) December 2002 (6).png|WUNC (2003)|link=Clifford December 2002 (7).png|wunc (2002) Underwater/Submarine The setting of the underwater area can be seen. Some station has a submarine pass by. (An Rare version like PTV Park.) PTV Park Station ID_ Submarine (WVIZ 1999) screenshot.png|WVIZ (1999) PTV Park Station ID - Submarine (1998 WHRO-TV).png|WHRO (1998) PBS Kids Station ID_ Underwater (UNC Kids 2003) screenshot.png|UNC-KD (2003) D25038DE-9C05-404C-8069-65DF2BEE6569.jpeg|KSPS (2001) PTV Park Local Funding - Submarine (December 12, 2004).png|WETA (December 2002) PTV Park Schedule Bumper - Underwater (WETA 2002).png|WETA (2002) December 2002 (8).png|WUNC (2002) December 2002 (9).png|WUNC (2003)|link=4 Outer Space/Rocketship Outer space can be seen. Some station has a rocketship pass by. (An Rare version like PTV Park.) PTV Park ID - Rocketship (WHRO-TV 1998, Incomplete).png|WHRO (1998) PBS Kids Station ID_ Outer Space (UNC Kids 2003) screenshot.png|UNC-KD (2003) PBS Kids Schedule Bumper Outer Space (UNCTV Just For Kids) screenshot.png|UNC-TV (2008 Version/Variant) Screen Shot 2018-04-09 at 9.41.07 PM.png|SCETV (Unknown Year) 77C68845-E466-4F5C-BDD2-63CEB2255770.png|UNC-TV (2004 Version/Vairant) PTV Park Schedule Bumper - Outer Space (WETA-TV 2004).png|WETA (2004) PTV Park Local Funding: Teletubbies (WETA-TV 2004).png|WETA (2000) December 2002 (11).png|UNC-TV 2002 Version Variant Front Buildings These buildings can be seen which is a possibly same setting of Mr. Rogers Neighbood ID. (Alternate version) PBS Kids Next_ Reading Rainbow (WETA Kids, EXTREMELY RARE) screenshot (1).png|WETA (Mid 2005) December 2002 (12).png|unc-tv (2002) Buoy A Bouy can be seen. PTV Park Bumper - Sihouette Bouy (2008? SCETV).png|SCETV (2008?) December 2002 (13).png|WUNF-TV (2002)|link=PBS Farm The transitions move from the barn from the left and the hay with the pitchfork on the right to show the farm. PTV Park Station ID - Farm (2000 WETA-TV).png|WETA (2000) Safari The transitions from the leaves with the iguana, Shows a perfect view of the jungle PTV Park Station ID - Safari (WETA).png|WETA (2000) PTV Park Schedule Bumper - Safari (WETA-TV 2002).png|WETA (2002) PBS Kids Promo: Bookwork Bunch (WETA-TV 2001).png|WETA (2001) Spot list Barney & Friends Barney grows a flower, transitions to a view of flowers everywhere. PTV Park Station ID - Barney (WETA 2002, Flower).png|WETA (2002) WNEO (1999).jpg|WNEO/WEAO (1999) Mr. Rogers Neighborhood Fred Rogers is feeding a fish, transitions to a tour inside. PTV Park Station ID - Mr Rogers (WETA 2002, A Beautiful Neigborhood).png|WETA (2002) Arthur Arthur sits, and hangs around on the beach, transitions to the ocean. WETA Kids ID Arthur's Kind of Place (2000) (incomplete) screenshot (1).png|WETA (2000) E416EB9A-F0BD-4E9C-B0C2-2025B30C9026.jpeg|KERA (2000) Category:Interstitial stuff Category:PTV Park Era Category:PTV Park Category:PBS Kids (Rare Version) Category:PBS Kids Category:PBS Kids (1998-1999)